Little Sister (Adik Kecil)
by azizahijach
Summary: Story pertama saya di situs ini. Cerita tentang flashback masa kecil zuko dan azula. Hanya menceritakan betapa manisnya seorang kakak laki-laki itu. Enjoy my story


**"Little Sister"**

Perjalanan ini terasa sangat panjang. Perjalanan kembali ke rumah. Mungkin agak terasa janggal karena ini bukan sekadar 'pulang' yang biasa, tapi butuh keberanian dan kepercayaan diri untuk melakoninya. Paling tidak itulah yang kau rasakan ketika kau harus kembali ke tempat yang telah mengusirmu.

"Kau takut?" Suara gadis berambut hitam yang duduk di belakangnya memecah keheningan.

"Aku tidak pernah takut."

"Lalu, apa yang kau khawatirkan? Aang? Atau...adikmu? Dia bukan adikmu lagi, dia... seorang monster yang tidak berperasaan."

"Yeah, dia monster. Tapi dia tetap adikku."

Dia teringat perkataan ayahnya bahwa adiknya terlahir dengan keberuntungan, sedangkan ia beruntung telah dilahirkan. Namun, ibunya berpesan bahwa ia harus selalu ingat siapa dirinya, di mana pun ia berada. Itulah yang tengah ia hadapi. Mengambil jati dirinya kembali. Merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Merebut dari siapa? Itu yang sedari tadi mengganjal pikirannya. Tidak seharusnya ia bertarung dengan adiknya sendiri.

###

Siang itu Zuko baru saja menyelesaikan latihan pengendalian apinya ketika ibunya datang. Sebenarnya ia kurang suka melakukan itu. Ia tidak pernah membuat api dengan baik. Ia hanya mengikuti apa yang sudah seharusnya seorang putra mahkota lakukan.

Zuko juga tidak senang dengan beban itu. Ia harus menghadapi tekanan dari ayahnya, calon raja api yang tentunya ingin memiliki penerus yang baik. Tapi ia tidak cukup baik untuk itu. Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha keras selama ini.

"Pangeran Zuko mengalami kemajuan pesat. Pengendalian apinya semakin baik," ujar guru pengendalian api Zuko kepada ibunya, Ursa.

"Pria ini berbohong," pikir Zuko dalam hati. Zuko sendiri tidak pernah merasa puas dengan api yang ia hasilkan._ Apanya yang kemajuan pesat?_

Ursa tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau sudah berusaha, Pangeran kecilku," kata Ursa lembut sambil mengacak rambut putranya yang telah genap berusia 10 tahun itu.

"Aku mendengar ada yang mendapat pujian dalam sesi latihannya." Tiba-tiba Azula muncul. Ia berdiri di lorong yang membatasi beranda istana dengan taman sambil mencondongkan badan ke depan, bertumpu pada pagar sepinggang di sisi lorong itu. "Aku jadi penasaran sebagus apa hasilnya." ujar Azula dengan senyuman di sudut bibir kirinya. Ia melompati pagar itu dengan lincah dan bergabung dengan tiga orang yang berkumpul itu.

"Jangan ikut campur, Azula." Zuko merasakan hal tidak baik akan menimpa dirinya tiap kali adiknya tersenyum seperti itu.

"Tenanglah, Zuzu. Aku hanya ingin kita bermain sebentar. Boleh ya, Bu."

"Aku tidak mau. Minggir!" Zuko berjalan melewati adiknya.

"Kau takut?" Azula selalu tepat memilih kata untuk memancing orang lain.

Zuko menoleh.

"Ayolah, satu ronde saja," bujuknya.

"Baiklah, satu ronde," Zuko menyerah. Ia sangat tahu kalau ia tidak bisa menghadapi pengendalian api adiknya yang jauh lebih baik darinya. Ya, Azula adalah kebanggaan ayahnya, sedangkan ia lebih sering menunjukkan kelemahan di mata ayahnya. Maka kali ini ia hanya menggunakan kemahirannya dalam bela diri.

"Mana apimu?" Azula menyerang lagi. Zuko hanya menghindar. Ia pun maju untuk menangkap pergelangan tangan adiknya, memutarnya, dan mendorong.

"Akh!" Seru Azula. Ia tersungkur di tanah. Ketika itu Zuko merasa bersalah. Ia mungkin telah terlalu kasar pada adik perempuannya. Tapi Azula justru menembakkan api ke arahnya saat melihat Zuko lengah.

"Ugh!" Zuko jatuh terbanting ke belakang.

"Cukup!" Seru Ursa.

Azula bangkit berdiri. "Kau kalah. Bukankah ayah pernah bilang untuk jangan menaruh belas kasihan pada lawanmu? Jika ayah melihat ini, ia pasti akan sangat malu punya calon penerus seperti..."

"Azula!" seru Ursa. "Sudah berapa kali ibu bilang untuk menjaga perkataanmu. Seorang putri tidak pantas berkata sekejam itu." Ursa berjalan menghampiri Zuko, membantunya berdiri, dan mengajaknya masuk. "Kau juga masuk, Nona Muda. Langitnya mendung, mungkin akan turun hujan."

Zuko sempat menoleh ke arah Azula saat dituntun ibunya masuk ke istana. Di sana tampak Azula tengah berdiri mematung sambil memegangi tangan kanannya. Telapak tangannya terluka.

Azula membalikkan badannya, berlari menuju kolam. Ia duduk meringkuk di sisi kolam.

Langit makin gelap ketika Zuko duduk di ranjang kamarnya. Petir sesekali menyambar disambung angin kencang. Zuko teringat pada Azula yang duduk meringkuk di sisi kolam.

"Apa peduliku?! Kalau hujan pun dia bisa masuk sendiri ke dalam," sungut Zuko berusaha membersihkan pikirannya dari Azula yang selalu mengganggunya itu. Tapi kemudian ia teringat pada luka di telapak tangan Azula. Luka itu pasti karena terjatuh saat ia dorong tadi.

Zuko berlari menuju kolam di tengah taman sambil membawa sebuah kotak obat. Sesuai dugaannya, Azula masih duduk di sana.

Azula tampak mencelupkan tangannya yang terluka ke dalam kolam. Beberapa bebek kura-kura berenang mendekat, mengira ada makanan yang datang. Namun Azula segera menarik tangannya begitu mendengar ada langkah kaki yang mendekat. Seketika itu, bebek kura-kura penghias kolam berenang berhamburan.

Azula menoleh ke arah datangnya suara sambil menyembunyikan telapak tangannya.

"Aku bawakan obat untuk tanganmu itu." Zuko menyodorkan kotak obat yang ia bawa.

"Apa urusanmu?" Azula menepis kotak obat itu hingga terlempar. "Sudah selesai bermanja-manja dengan ibu?"

"Siapa yang..." Zuko berusaha menahan amarahnya. "Baiklah, terserah! Siapa juga yang peduli padamu, wlee.." Zuko membalikkan badannya dengan kesal bermaksud meninggalkan adiknya sendirin. Tapi ia mendengar suara isakan di belakangnya. Ia kembali menoleh.

"Kau menangis?"

"Memang tidak ada yang peduli, kan..." Kali ini Azula tidak sanggup berpura-pura menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menghapus air di matanya, tapi cairan bening itu tak hentinya keluar.

"Bukankah ayah selalu di sisimu?" tanya Zuko heran bercampur iba.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun.

"Kita harus kembali ke rumah, ayo!" Zuko menarik pergelangan tangan adiknya. Mereka berlari dalam hujan. Makin lama hujan makin deras. Tiba-tiba Azula terpeleset.

"Cepat, nanti kita kebasahan." Zuko kembali menarik lengan adiknya. Tapi Azula malah merintih. Akhirnya Zuko berjongkok.

"Ayo naik!" Zuko menyuruh Azula naik ke punggungnya, tapi Azula hanya terdiam. "Cepat! Hujannya makin deras." Akhirnya Azula menurut. Zuko berlari di tengah hujan sambil menggendong adiknya hingga sampai di rumah.

"Huft! Kita sudah sampai." Tak ada sahutan. "Azula, kau masih menangis?" Zuko berusaha menoleh melihat keadaan adik perempuannya yang tengah bergelayut di punggungnya. Rupanya ia tertidur. Zuko tersenyum menatapnya. Matanya beralih pada tangan Azula yang masih rapat tergenggam, berusaha menyembunyikan lukanya. Zuko melanjutkan menggendong adik kecilnya menuju kamar.

###

Zuko menyentuh bekas luka bakar permanen yang menghiasi bagian mata kirinya. Banyak hal yang telah terjadi selama rentang 7 tahun. Mulai dari kepergian ibunya yang misterius, diusir dari rumah, hampir mati ketika kapalnya dibom, terjebak badai salju di kutub utara, menjadi buron karena mengkhianati negaranya sendiri, termasuk bekas luka yang ditorehkan ayahnya ini. Ia pikir semua itu telah cukup memberinya banyak pelajaran. Baginya sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk kembali. Ia siap menghadapi takdirnya.

Azula tampak duduk tenang di singgasananya seakan tengah menunggu kedatangannya. "Senang melihatmu kembali, Zuzu," sapanya disertai senyuman di sudut kiri bibirnya.


End file.
